


Bittersweet

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 韦斯莱一家搬进了凤凰社总部，伏地魔归来，罗恩对未来有着自己的担忧。
Relationships: Not A Romance - Relationship, Sirius Black & Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：罗恩&小天狼星互动向，两代人的两个最好的朋友。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

西里斯兴高采烈地欢迎了红头发们的入住。他并非真能高兴起来，只是如果非得被困在老宅里，有些伴儿总好过独自一人。

“哦，谢谢，西里斯……你真是太好了……”

莫莉把一个大箱子推给他，笑容有些尴尬，她下意识地企图把五个孩子都挡在身后。西里斯不怪她，尽管初步清扫的时候他们又见过了几次，但不久前他对莫莉而言还是史上最凶残的食死徒。韦斯莱一家都像是最好的那种好人，但愿他们运气比莫莉那两个可怜的哥哥好些。

一行人挨挨挤挤地进门，罗恩提着的笼子在门框上咣当一撞，里边的猫头鹰跟门口的画像同时尖叫起来，然后是孩子们，他们吓坏了。

“——垃圾！小偷！背叛者！——”

“告诉过你进门当心，罗恩——”

西里斯和比尔扑过去，使劲把沃尔布加·布莱克的画像前的帘子拉上，由于罗恩的猫头鹰尖叫个不停，他们花了好一阵才成功。西里斯背对他们，用几个夹子将布帘夹在一起，没什么用，聊胜于无。孩子们还在发出小小的吸气声，西里斯不用看就知道他们一定在互使眼色，猜测自己到底要住进什么样的地方。显然格里莫广场12号给他们的第一印象糟透了，而且他有把握里边绝不比门厅更好，门厅至少离门很近。

莫莉悄声指挥着丈夫和孩子们，他们从西里斯身后鱼贯而入，小心翼翼地不发出任何动静。西里斯继续不必要地扯帘子，省得去看他们的表情。

“干得漂亮，妈妈。”他讽刺地低声说，沃尔布加一定为此十分自豪，她生前统治着这栋房子，满腔怨愤地独自死去，于是死后也不让任何人在此尽情欢乐。

他母亲在帘子后啐了一口。

他们花了些时间安顿所有人，孩子们住进了刚收拾出来的几间屋子，每个人面对又脏又旧、满是腐烂气味的房间都是一副有所保留的表情，莫莉把他们教得很好，他们是不发牢骚的小客人——至少不对主人发。

“每个人都有自己的房间！”莫莉极力振作大家的情绪，“我可没有骗你们，独立的浴室和卫生间，走廊西侧尽头有书房，如果你们想做功课——不过那里还需要再打扫一下。”

打扫一下，清理出一吨重的灰尘和老鼠屎，赶走在书里做窝的老鼠，破坏一打致命机关，然后他们就有另一个可以使用的房间了。

“我真没想到——”双胞胎之一说。

“——此刻会如此想念花园里的地精。”双胞胎之二说。

莫莉往他们脑袋上一人敲了一下，西里斯笑了，让她放松点儿，他完全不介意有人跟他一同辱骂这间破房子。比尔在帮金妮搬东西，韦斯莱夫人还在给双胞胎训话让他们老老实实，亚瑟到厨房去给大家准备饮料了，罗恩正一个人站在箱子边研究自己房间的衣柜，打开柜门需要点儿技巧。

“这样，先把拇指插进去……”西里斯进去给他示范，“往右一拧，完成啦。”

“谢谢，西里斯。”罗恩感激地说，放倒箱子开始拿出衣服，他显得有点儿不好意思，可能是因为箱子很乱。哈，他一定没见过詹姆的房间。

“你们相处得怎样？”他提起猫头鹰笼子，小猪在里边四下乱撞，罗恩丢给他一包还剩一半的猫头鹰食。

“还行。”男孩回答，“比斑斑——我是说佩迪鲁——有用多了，他只会在我口袋里睡大觉。”

“万幸他没想干别的。”西里斯回答。

他变出一个钩子，将笼子挂上去。新魔杖用着仍不是很顺手，比不了他被魔法部收缴那根，不过看起来短时间内他也根本不需要什么精湛的施咒技艺。西里斯收起魔杖，扯开罗恩给的袋子，小猪像箭一样扑向食物。

“小猪有点儿吵，但送信很准——哦不，忘了告诉你要把大块的食物捏碎，它吃东西总是卡住。”

罗恩迈过箱子，熟练地将小猫头鹰抓出来掰开嘴巴，取出半粒猫头鹰食，再把鸟儿扔回去。小猪没事似地翻了个跟头，继续大快朵颐。

“我还以为它会长大呢。”西里斯略带歉意地说，依言把猫头鹰食捏碎，“看来它成年也就这么大了，送不了什么重的东西。”

“它比看起来能干多了，可能比不了哈利的海德薇，不过上周妈妈让小猪给穆丽尔姨婆送了一大盒苹果花蜜。”罗恩为自己的猫头鹰辩护道，“它比埃罗尔强，埃罗尔快老得飞不动了。”

“你喜欢它就好。”西里斯说，不过他暗自怀疑罗恩会喜欢所有给自己的东西，属于罗恩的东西太少了。他可以看到罗恩挂进柜子里的衣服基本都是哥哥们穿过的，除了一件簇新的深蓝色礼袍，罗恩把它挂在最干净的地方，珍惜地抚平袍子上因为被塞进箱子里压出的褶皱。

“真漂亮。”西里斯说，“穿着它同你的姑娘跳舞，她一定会被你迷倒的。”

罗恩笑了，耳朵上泛起红色，“乔治和弗雷德给我买的，我真奇怪他们哪儿来的钱，他们明明把积蓄都输给巴格曼了……他们说是暑假又接到了些订单，我不太相信，妈妈对他们的小生意看得可紧了。”

“什么生意？”

“哦，他们想开一间玩笑商店。”罗恩耸耸肩，把一件明显过小的睡袍抖开，“他们已经设计出不少产品了，像是会变成尖叫鸡的假魔杖，偷听消息的伸缩耳，新型粪蛋……”

听起来像是西里斯喜欢的那类东西，没准他能给双胞胎帮点忙，至少在需要的时候支开莫莉。

“那你呢？”西里斯清理掉猫头鹰笼子底部的粪便和毛，“你以后想做什么？”

罗恩有一会儿都没回答，他担心自己问得过深了。他们两个实际上并不熟悉，会打交道完全是哈利和彼得的缘故，他还因为思虑不周弄断过对方的腿。西里斯用食指弹了一下猫头鹰笼子，引小猪来啄他，然后准备找个理由告辞。

“我不知道。”这时罗恩用一种困惑的口气说，西里斯回过头，见红发男孩正歪着脑袋轻轻踢半空的箱子，里边还有些书和文具，“我没太想过……我只想和我的家人还有朋友在一起，有份工作能养活我自己和……”他紧张地笑了笑，“很没出息，对吧？”

西里斯眨眨眼：罗恩好像真期待着他会这么说，说一个想要跟家人和朋友在一起的孩子没出息，这孩子如此习惯被否定或忽略。

“你知道我的第一个人生规划是什么吗？”他问，罗恩露出感兴趣的神情，“在我十九岁的时候，我第一次让我的摩托车飞起来，然后我想我要在上面装个爆炸按钮，等哪天我一个人被食死徒包围，就按下它——砰！”

“老天爷啊！”罗恩难以置信地笑了。

“所以嘛，这里任何人觉得自己没出息，都有我垫背呢。”西里斯轻松地说，从箱子里抱起一摞书——很明显，也是前几个哥哥淘汰下来的五年级课本，“你想把它们放哪儿？”

“我觉得完全可以不用动它们。”罗恩咕哝，“又不是说我开学前会看。”

“但莫莉可不答应你这么放东西，对吧？”

最终他们决定将书和文具丢到衣柜最底层，西里斯清理了衣柜顶上的灰尘，把罗恩的箱子放了上去，这样应该能让韦斯莱夫人满意了。

“那……会经常发生吗？”罗恩犹豫不决地问，“被食死徒包围什么的。”

“没那么经常，尤其是在你懂得怎么服从命令的情况下。”西里斯拍拍手掌，“我和詹姆当时吃了不少教训，才真正理解服从命令是为了我们和我们的同伴都能活下来。如果计划推进顺利，大部分情况下是不需要与敌人正面交锋的，而且真正的战斗结束得往往很快，黑暗中几道光的时间。你会发现加入凤凰社远远不像想象中那么酷。”

“我爸爸说那时很恐怖。”罗恩说，想必这份恐惧压抑已久，莫莉像是会对此类事情闭口不谈的妈妈，“每天他都提心吊胆，害怕回到家的时候看见黑魔标记悬在屋子上方……”

“那是另一回事，跟被食死徒包围完全不一样。”西里斯解释道，“与敌人战斗的时候是没有时间害怕的，要么在使尽浑身解数活下来，要么就什么也考虑不了了。是在剩下的时间，你得学着与那些共存——担心着他们接下来会做什么、对谁下手，同时继续生活。许多人是因为受不了这个才放弃抵抗，等待是最难熬的，伏地魔擅长恐吓。”

罗恩打了个哆嗦，他害怕伏地魔的名字，西里斯年轻时鄙视这种情况，但他清楚面前的男孩绝不缺乏勇气。

“就像现在这样。”罗恩说，“他回来了，伤害、折磨了哈利，我们不知道他接下来会做什么……”

“我们面临的情况远比上次乐观。”西里斯安慰道，“经过十几年，神秘人的势力基本被粉碎了，他需要花很长时间来恢复。”

“但既然他不会死，他不就有无限的时间吗？”罗恩迫切地问，“哈利上次打倒了他，但他又复活了。”

正确的回答大概是这次我们会彻底打倒他，但西里斯觉得罗恩不像看起来那么好糊弄，与哈利一起经历过如此多困境和危险，罗恩比其他孩子更能明白伏地魔的归来意味着什么。而且罗恩一定也比其他人更担心哈利的状态。

“老实说，我不知道。”西里斯回答，男孩露出失望的神色，“我们只能尽我们所能，齐心协力。哪怕仅仅是让他再消失几年，也能救下许多无辜的人，一些孩子会因此得以平安长大。”

“但是——”

“如果你是想要关于打倒伏地魔的确切答案，抱歉，我没有。”西里斯有些生硬地说，“如果有的话，我就不会留在这里了。那魔头杀了我最好的朋友，我会要他血债血偿。”

罗恩慢慢闭上嘴，点点头，接受了这个答案。他可能有点吓到了这孩子，他尽力了，但他的社交礼节还在摄魂怪肚子里。

“好啦，下楼去吧。”他换了种语气，“对了，我记得你还有个哥哥，之前在克劳奇手下工作？珀西怎么样了？”

西里斯立刻意识到自己是哪壶不开提哪壶：罗恩变得阴沉又愤怒，几乎不像他自己了。

“他走了。”男孩干巴巴地说，“他不相信邓不利多，也不愿意和我们一起搬到这，跟爸爸大吵一架，就走了。”

“……噢。”西里斯说，刚才注意到红头发们之间紧张难过的气氛时，他还以为是因为这房子太烂呢，“放心吧，他会明白过来的。”

“谁稀罕呢。”罗恩恨恨地拍了一下柜子门，“他就那样，高高在上，觉得自己比我们了不起……”

“我弟弟从前是个食死徒，所以，我还挺理解这回事的。”西里斯朝着对方惊讶的表情笑笑，“家庭问题，说来话长。”

“他明白过来了吗？”罗恩问。

“也许吧。”西里斯回答，“但我猜神秘人对此不太高兴，所以他死了——当然，我相信珀西是绝不会去做食死徒的。”

他真该去楼上陪巴克比克，起码在他说错话的时候巴克比克会踹他，而不是惊恐难过地盯着他。

“我好像听到大家都下去了。”西里斯补救道，准备逃出房间，“莫莉好像做了热巧克力，你们几个可以先喝了再睡觉。”

“西里斯？”罗恩叫住他。

“怎么？”

罗恩深吸一口气，“哈利是我最好的朋友，我不会让他有事的。”

西里斯停了下来。他认认真真地端详面前的男孩，目光扫过对方细长的四肢，紧张握拳的手指，布满雀斑的脸上坚毅的表情。罗恩对自己的未来尚无规划，但已经坚定地把朋友安排了进去，决心不管等待着他们的是什么，都要同舟共济。

“我知道。”他回答，“你已经证明过了，我没法想象哈利能有比你更好的朋友。”

“我会帮他的。”得到对方认可，罗恩有些羞涩地笑了笑，“或许我能做的并不多——”

“你能做的比你想象中更多。”西里斯走向罗恩，一只手放在对方肩膀上，“光是有你在身边，就能给哈利无尽的支持——朋友就是这样。不知道我有没有告诉过你，在尖叫棚屋，你挡在哈利面前的时候——”

“我犯了个错。”罗恩脸又红了，“我们那会儿还以为你……呃。”

“我管那叫勇气和友谊。”西里斯拍拍他，“我知道我能放心把哈利交给你和赫敏，这也是我能放心留在这里的原因。”

他们走出房间的时候，罗恩看起来比进去时轻松了一点。有些人会让你发现自己比想象中更勇敢，激励你做到没想过自己能做到的事，西里斯对此有切身体会。他曾拥有过的纽带在十四年前的万圣夜早已断裂，但在尖叫棚屋那晚，他看见它以另一种形态存在于另外两个男孩之间，那好像是他多年后第一次有了感觉。

苦乐参半，如果要形容他的领悟，这个词似乎再恰当不过了。

（全文完）


End file.
